Mild Turbulence
by CaPlanePourMoi
Summary: When Oceanic flight 815 crashes on a mysterious island somewhere in the south pacific it is but one of Ella Winter's many problems... Charlie/OC/Sawyer, Charlie/Claire.


**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own _LOST. _(If I did I don't think I'd be writing fanfiction about it... I'd be making season 7)

**Chapter 1: The Crash**

(1x01)

"Hi there, are you alright? Can I get you anything? A drink maybe?" An overly-polite and apparently concerned stewardess asked me with a false smile, a fake tan and a shrill Australian accent.

"No, no. I'll be alright; I'm just not a very good flyer." I replied with just as fake of a smile in return, which was really more of a grimace.

"Aw, you'll be alright honey! Only another four and a half hours to go, right?" She giggled as I groaned.

"Yes, only another hour of babies crying, people coughing and spluttering and most importantly; possible, if not probable death for another four and a half hours!" I muttered to myself sarcastically as the airhostess checked the money that the man across the aisle had handed her in exchange for some poorly made coffee.

"I guarantee you a safe and sound journey-" And as she spoke her clichéd and highly invaluable words the plane shook violently from side to side. My eyes widened and I gripped the arm rests either side of me until my knuckles turned white. _'Don't crash, don't crash! I don't need this, not today. 'Well, I don't need a plane crash on any day, not specifically today..._' I worried and digressed to myself as the plane's instability worsened considerably.

"It's just turbulence, it's perfectly normal." The stewardess smiled through gritted teeth as she pushed her trolley toward the end of the isle and made an announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen, the captain has turned on the fastened seat-belt sign. Please return to your seats and fasten your seat-belts. We're currently experiencing some mild turbulence. This is perfectly normal." She said with a smile in my direction, "Thank you. We, at Oceanic Airlines, appreciate your compliance." As she spoke the turbulence only seemed to worsen. I wished that she would just stop talking. Every time she spoke with her annoyingly high-pitched and whiny voice and every time she began undermine the situation at hand, it was as if the plane was challenging her dismissal.

"MILD TURBLENCE?" It seemed to roar, "I'LL SHOW YOU MILD TURBLENCE!" and with an almighty howl it would snarl and hand out a fresh, steaming, new batch of turmoil fuelled chaos- but maybe I was just suffering from lack of oxygen... Did I mention that we were over 32,000 feet up in the air? Though, we must have dropped a few hundred foot from the turbulence.

As I sat latched onto the seat like a leach is attached to the freshly administered wound, I tried to regulate my now ragged breathing and tell myself that I was going to be alright, that turbulence is, like our friend, the air hostess said, normal. Just as I had managed to calm myself sufficiently and somewhat ignore the lumbering jolts of the aircraft, the oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling and the lights began to flicker out.

I panicked and fumbled with the mask in front of me and hurriedly fixed it onto my face. I felt the chilling pure oxygen fill my lungs as I took in a breath from the mask. All of a sudden, out of no-where I felt a huge gust of wind hit my back and an ear-drum bursting crash invade my ears. My eyes widened, or would've widened if they weren't already about to burst from their very sockets. I knew that the tail section of the plane had become detached from the screams and powerful gusts of wind, but I couldn't bring myself to look. Various items and people who had failed to put their seatbelts on flew past me at a worryingly fast speed. I screamed and snapped my eyes shut. This was it, I thought, I was going to die. I braced myself for impact, with my head between my legs, and my stomach lurched at the overwhelming feeling of the constant downward motion.

We hit the ground with such speed and force that I must have hit my head on something as I lost consciousness... though apparently not for long.

"Come on, wake up! Wake up! Do not die on me! No-one else is going to die today!" I heard someone shout at me as they pumped and punched my chest, apparently giving me CPR.

I coughed and spluttered as I opened my eyes and saw a short haired, green-eyed man in a suit looking worriedly at me. "Take it easy, deep breaths, okay?" I nodded, doing as he said, as he stood. "Come and find me later! I'll need to check up on you, you've had quite the bump on the head, consider yourself a miracle case after what we've been through though."

"Th-thanks..." I coughed as the man began to walk away. "Wait! Who are you?" I asked him confused and holding my head in pain. "Where am I? What happened?"

He turned around shouting as he jogged away, "I'm Jack! The plane crashed and well, I don't know where we are! Take it easy, alright? "

Only then did I take in my surroundings. We had landed, or rather, crashed onto an island; that much was obvious. Parts of the plane were strewn all over the shore. Jagged parts of the aircraft, which I had not long ago been sitting in, had been slammed into the sand. The huge fans which were, only mere minutes ago, connected to the wings of the plane, were now a-blaze on the shore and spinning. The aircraft's blades were gathering speed- so much so that they were beginning to create a vacuum; drawing objects into its propellers. Before long, it would gather enough to force to pull heavier things into its sharp metal swords. Heavier things like people. Luckily most people had the common sense to stay away from those things, most people that is...

I watched from the sideline as the engines blew up, taking more lives with them as they did. I saw as Jack ran over to a pregnant woman, who appeared to be having contractions. I, unlike Jack, was not much of a hero. I lacked a considerable amount of bravery. I watched as he saved life after life; running to and diagnosing the injured and to saving the otherwise soon to be wounded.

"Hey, have you got a pen?" An attractive young man who looked to be the same age as myself asked frantically.

"No, sorry, I'll let you know if I find one though..." I smiled apologetically, I along with everyone else had lost their bags in the crash. He nodded ran off to ask the next person he could see.

I looked back over to where Jack was, he was no longer attending to the pregnant woman, it appeared he had left her in the care of someone. As I watched to see if she was okay, I noticed the wing of the plane they were sat under had begun to tremble as if it were to snap off... It began shuddering and before I could even comprehend what I was doing I was sprinting over to the pair.

"GET UP! MOVE!" I screamed as the now largely more visible tremor of the component wavered. "GET HER OUT OF THERE!" I yelled to the man looking after her. They turned and both looked up horrified, Jack also seeing this rose and hurried over roaring to move out of the way. With one arm around the pregnant girl, plus the help of Jack and the other man who's name I did not know, we ran as the wing came cascading downward and imploded, throwing us to the ground.

As I lifted my head to check if everyone was okay, my eyes followed a piece of metal which had been thrown up into the air and landed heavily into the sand below right behind a hooded figure. As he turned around my eyes widened with recognition as I looked at the man before me, I recognized the striped hoodie he was wearing and the bloody blonde high-lights he had put through his hair! My mouth fell agape, "Charlie?" I gasped and his eyes, looking equally as shocked, met mine. "What are you doing here?"


End file.
